


Not Very Professional

by jaeyongficfest, valentinypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Lee Taeyong, M/M, Secretary Jaehyun, Slow Burn, jaehyun is a sunshine, must protect taeyong, taeyong really has the prettiest smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinypeach/pseuds/valentinypeach
Summary: Taeyong is an intimidating looking CEO, who no one in the company dares to approach.That is until Jaehyun comes along as his new secretary - he is bright and enthusiastic about his new job and despite his first day being not the best start with his new boss and his colleagues warning him about Mr. Lee, Jaehyun doesn’t believe, that he is actually a bad person.So he attempts to get closer to Taeyong and isn’t afraid to joke around with him or speak his mind.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 235





	Not Very Professional

Jaehyun glanced at his watch - 8:55am. The coffee in his hand still uncomfortably hot. Perfect timing.

He puffed his chest and raised his chin a little, before he walked through the glass doors into the building. 

If he took the elevator up to the 10th floor, he should be able to step into the office at 8:57. Right on time on this Monday, his first day at his new job. 

Jaehyun wasn’t someone who was on time every day. He knew he would start slacking as days and months went by. Better make a good first impression now, so it would hopefully make his colleagues glance over his tardiness in the future.

Jaehyun was beaming with excitement. This was his second big job and it was a pretty big deal to him.

He was really looking forward to his new job and the opportunities it would bring him.

His whole body was tingling and he had a bit of a bounce in his step and a big smile on his face.

Jae looked around the place, he had stepped foot in here only a few times before, the first time when he had had his job interview a few weeks ago.

The hall was huge and with high ceilings, the floor was so clean, Jae could see himself in it.

The place wasn’t packed. Most people had started working already, but Jaehyun had been asked to come a little later today.

The few people walking around, all looked very busy.

Just as he started walking over to the elevators he heard two voices talking to each other, one of them getting louder and angrier.

Jaehyun glanced to his right, he had nearly reached the elevator, but his eyes quickly found two men. They were standing a few meters to the right from him.

One of them had his head and voice lowered, his body language signalising insecurity.

The other one was shorter, but seemed much angrier. He had his hands balled into fists, his voice furious.

Now the two started walking towards Jaehyun. The smaller man kept on talking angrily to the other, but lowered his voice, when they stopped beside Jae.

He also didn’t stop his telling-off when all of the three men entered the elevator together.

Jaehyun shifted uncomfortably.

"I can’t believe it, how on earth could you lose such important documents? Good luck requesting those statistics again from Mr. Moon. You might’ve as well just thrown the whole project out the window."

Jaehyun pressed his lips together, but he couldn’t hold it in. He turned to the two men with a bright smile on his face: "Heeeeeey, why the bad mood. It’s such a wonderful day."

The smaller man froze in his position and the other one stared at Jaehyun with wide, fearful eyes.

The man that had raged before squinted: "And you are…?"

"Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun. Hi, it’s my first day, very nice to meet you.", he offered his hand. 

Just in that moment the elevator doors opened and the frightened one quickly walked past them around the corner and was gone, taking advantage of the other two men not paying attention to him anymore.

Now that they were alone in the elevator Jaehyun properly took in the worked up man’s appearance for the first time.

The man had black hair, styled back with only a few strands hanging on his forehead.

His eyes were big, dark, shimmering orbs, he had thick, sharp eyebrows and he was dressed in a black suit and tie.

Jaehyun still smiled at his opponent, doing his best to hold his dimples in place as he met a cold gaze.

"Hello Mr. Jung", the man eyed him up and down and then left the elevator without another word.

Jaehyun was quick to follow: "Wait, and you are?"

He stuck to the others heels, rushed behind him through his new workplace for the first time, without even sparing it a second glance.

He did not get an answer to his question, only a glance over the shoulder from the man.

He puffed up his cheeks in disappointment.

And then, suddenly, Jaehyun found himself in a conference room, with a big table in the middle, along which sat a bunch of people.

Jaehyun stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded he looked around and then at his watch.

He flinched at the time - 9:02am.

He was too late. He should be at the front desk right now. He was about to leave and sprint there, the horror of being late making his hackles raise.

But as he turned his back to the room, a loud voice said: "Mr Jung, no need to leave."

Jaehyun looked back.

The black haired man from the elevator stood at the front, a thin smile on his lips, that didn’t reach his eyes.

An uneasy feeling made Jae’s stomach twist.

"Good morning everyone. This is Mr. Jung Jaehyun, the newest addition to our team", the man now addressed the whole room.

"Mr. Jung, please take a seat, so we can start our Monday meeting", he gave Jaehyun a look.

Jae hesitated for a moment, until he made up his mind (he had no choice really) and slowly walked up to the table. He searched for an empty chair, unsuccessfully. 

"Mr. Jung…", the man pointed at a chair at the head of the table, right next to him "How about this one? I believe this is your place."

"T-that one?", Jaehyun stuttered.

"As far as I am aware, you are my new secretary and as such, you should probably sit by my side, right?"

Jaehyun’s blood froze: "Mr. Lee…?"

"Yes, now please take a seat, so we can start", Mr. Lee nodded. 

Mr. Lee, Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun walked over and sat down. He felt numb.

Did he really just talk to his new boss like that in the elevator and then continued to annoy him?

Jae wanted to slam his head on the table out of embarrassment.

Instead he quickly put down his coffee and pulled out his laptop to take notes.

Twenty minutes later his head was buzzing. 

Mr. Lee had not stopped talking for once and even though Jaehyun could type really fast, it had been hard to keep up.

He sighed in relief, when the meeting got closed and he could rest his fingers.

He stared into thin air, his brain exhausted.

"So, Mr. Jung", Mr. Lee had cleared up his documents and folders "Interesting first start."

Jaehyun was shaking on the inside. Was he about to get a lecture from his new boss or would he even kick him out for his impertinence?

"I hope we will work well together. I saw your application, it was quite promising", Mr. Lee picked up the pile of paper.

Jaehyun’s eyes widened from surprise, he hadn’t expected to be praised.

Mr. Lee halted beside him: "So concluding from that, I expect you to clean up your act from now on. For me a professional work environment is vital. I hope you are able to maintain that, otherwise I’m afraid I will find myself forced to terminate our time together already."

Jaehyun glanced up to his boss, his face stuck in an expression of awe.

He didn’t know how to reply, so instead he just nodded.

Mr. Lee exhaled with a smile: "Good, I think we understand each other. Follow me, I will show you your workplace."

He nodded at Jaehyun and then reached for the cup of coffee that Jaehyun had grabbed on the way from a little cafe and brought with him to work but had no chance to drink until now. 

Mr. Lee took a sip, before Jaehyun could tell him that that was his own coffee.

"Oh", he made a face "It’s cold…and Mr. Jung, I like my coffee black, without sugar or milk. Would be a dream if you could remember that from now on."

Then he walked out of the room.

Jaehyun stared at the place where his coffee should be standing, crying on the inside, because his caffeine had just left him.

"Are you coming?", his boss called and Jae jumped to his feet, hurriedly following the black haired man.

_______________

"He stole your coffee?", Jaehyun’s new coworker Yuta leaned over the table while whispering.

Jaehyun sat in the break room with two of his new colleagues. They were eating lunch together as he got to know them for the first time.

He had been busy the whole morning with running around doing tasks for Mr. Lee.

"He didn’t know it was mine", Jaehyun mumbled.

"He is so mean", the other guy grunted next to Jaehyun "I heard Hana from Customer Service accidentally shredded a contract last week and he ordered her in his office, gave her hell and then fired her", he added.

"Shh, Jeno or you will be next", Yuta warned the younger one, looking around to see if someone had heard them.

Then he turned back to Jaehyun: "But seriously, be careful! Especially because you are his secretary and you work close to him. He sometimes loses his temper and just locks himself up in his office so he doesn’t scream at us all. And he is very cold, I don’t think I have ever seen him smile properly."

Jaehyun had his eyes focused on nothing, he was thinking.

"Can you blame Mr. Lee though? He doesn’t have it easy", Jeno said while chewing.

Yuta huffed: "Gives him no right to be so frosty with us. It’s not like we are against him, we work FOR him."

Jeno gave him a glance: "Well, some workers are really shitty to him too. Not to his face, but behind his back some talk shit about him."

Jaehyun stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Yuta didn’t answer Jeno, he only shoved his rice around in his bowl.

"Mh", Jaehyun swallowed and started thinking out loud "No way he is that bad. He doesn’t look like it."

Yuta chuckled: "What do you mean he doesn’t look like it? We have worked here for a while now, and he has always been like that."

"It’s in his eyes", Jaehyun answered a bit cryptic.

"What do you mean in his eyes?", now Jeno laughed too.

"They are not cold", Jaehyun said confidently.

Yuta shook his head over his new coworker.

Suddenly Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to make Mr. Lee smile.

_______________

The next two weeks went by in a rush.

The office was busy and additional to that Jaehyun had to get used to his new tasks.

It was a bunch of information and new impressions raining down on him.

He worked alongside Mr. Lee, running after him to meetings, but they barely ever spoke.

Each attempt of Jaehyun to start a conversation with his boss, he quickly got shut down and sent back to work.

One thing Jaehyun had already incorporated into his daily routine was to grab two cups of coffee instead of one for Mr. Lee and one for himself, to avoid getting his own stolen again.

He hadn’t said a word to his boss, had just kept quiet, smiled and shrugged it off.

He was sure Mr. Lee hadn’t taken his coffee on purpose and so he had no hard feelings about it.

  
  
  


On his second Friday Jaehyun poked his head through the door into Mr. Lee's office: "Good morning, bossman!"

As he was the CEO, Mr. Lee’s office was located on the top floor of the building, other than the room where they had had the meeting on Jaehyun’s first day.

Jaehyun always hurried around the whole building throughout his day, the elevator already felt like his home.

Mr. Lee’s office wasn’t humongous, but also wasn’t small.

Since it was in the corner of the building, two walls had windows from where Mr. Lee had a good view over Seoul, the third wall was consistent and the fourth wall had a double door and windows to look out onto the rest of the floor. Mr. Lee was able to close up the windows with blinds, so he had a bit of privacy.

The office's furniture itself was very plain and minimalistic. Mr. Lee had a big desk out of dark wood, two high shelves, filled with books and decor, high cabinets filled with folders and files and a couch and two armchairs grouped together by one of the windows.

Now Jaehyun walked over to the desk, his steps loud on the reflective marble floor.

His boss sat at his desk, focused on a few papers in front of him.

He looked up: "What is a bossman?"

"You!", Jaehyun grinned.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow: "Well, then good morning to you too, coffee deliverer."

"Hey", Jae frowned "I do more important things than that."

Mr. Lee turned his attention back to his documents: "Coffee is important though, but sure you do."

"Well…here is your coffee", Jaehyun placed the drink on the desk and Mr. Lee obviously had trouble holding back another comment about the irony of the situation.

Until he grabbed the coffee and his expression dropped: "Thank y— wait what is this?"

He backed away from the cup as if it was covered in disgusting slime.

"That is a frappe", Jaehyun took a sip from his own drink.

"Ice, coffee, milk, syrup and whipped cream. Enjoy!", a grin appeared on his lips.

"That is not a coffee. I told you I only drink my coffee black and this is pure sugar", Mr. Lee complained and made a face.

"Of course it is coffee! But fun coffee, not so boring and it’s delicious", Jae promised while he slowly backed out of the room.

His boss leaned back in his chair, sceptical eying the cup.

"I don’t know about this…" he looked up "Wait, where are you going? Come back here and get me a real coffee! Mr. Jung!"

But Jaehyun was already out of the door, silently giggling to himself, while he listened to his boss complaining to no one about his drink. 

Jaehyun had his desk right outside Mr. Lee's office.

After only one week the place already was messy

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Lee left his office and walked over to Jaehyun’s desk.

He placed a folder next to his secretary: "The new numbers. Are you already done with the tables from this morning?"

"Yes, I’m gonna print them for you", Jaehyun nodded.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement.

He glanced at his boss.

Mr. Lee was bobbing up and down on his spot, his fingers fidgeting as if he was nervous.

"Are you okay bossman?", he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mr. Lee's voice was a little higher and louder than usual "Of course. I’m waiting for you to print them."

Jaehyun wasn’t sure if his eyes were deceiving him or if Mr Lee’s eye lid had just started twitching.

"Uh…that will take a moment. I will bring them to you, when they are done", Jae looked at the other bewildered. Then he watched his boss turn around to return to his office, but rather than walking, he was hoping.

It seemed as if someone had pushed a turbo-hyper-energy button on Mr. Lee and now he was a little too energetic.

He usually was a calm and reserved person, never showed too many emotions and liked to stay on his own. 

That was also what Yuta and Jeno had told Jaehyun from their work experience with Mr. Lee, but today he was a different person.

A minute later Jaehyun walked into Mr. Lee’s office, the papers in his hands.

"There you go", he handed the papers over.

Mr. Lee snatched them out of his hands: "Thank you."

Jaehyun heard the tapping of a foot from under the table. 

Then his eyes fell on an empty cup.

That explained a lot.

"bossman…did you drink the coffee I brought you?", Jaehyun asked skeptically.

"Yes I did, I needed caffeine, why?", Mr. Lee yanked his head up from reading what his assistant had brought him.

Jaehyun nearly exploded with laughter: "Ah, I see."

Mr. Lee glared at him: "I told you I drink my coffee black. I can’t deal with too much sugar."

"You are on a sugar high?", now Jae chuckled.

"It's your fault!", his boss stated outraged.

Jaehyun cracked and started laughing with his whole chest. This was the funniest thing that had happened all week.

His boss was hyper.

"Stop laughing", Mr Lee complained, trying to drown out the others' booming laugh "Mr. Jung, stop laughing. I warn you to ever buy me that stuff again."

Jaehyun left the office, holding his chest.

How was it possible that such a small drink affected a single person so heavily?

Mr. Lee kept fidgeting until lunch and every time Jaehyun started grinning, he got a death stare.

He caught himself thinking that it was cute.

It was the most amusing day of work for Jaehyun until now.

Around 5 it started to get dark outside and one by one the people left the building.

Jaehyun sat at his desk, waving goodbye to Xiaojun, another colleague he had befriended.

He glanced over to Mr. Lee's office, the other days, his boss had told him to go home around 5.

But not today, today the blinds were down and Jaehyun had no idea what was going on inside.

He technically still had work to do, but he also technically was allowed to go home.

He hummed to himself and then got up to see what Mr. Lee was doing.

Jaehyun knocked on the door and when he got no answer he slowly entered.

Mr. Lee was sitting at his table, his head lying on the tabletop.

"Bossman? Are you sleeping?", Jaehyun carefully asked.

The other man shot up straight: "No, I’m just…exhausted. The papers for Monday are not done yet, someone messed them up again. I have to redo them all."

His eyes swayed over the clock on his computer: "Oh it’s so late already. You can go home, Mr. Jung, I won’t need you anymore for the rest of the day. Have a good weekend."

Jaehyun felt a flash of excitement and relief to finally go home.

He couldn’t wait to meet his friends again after a long work week and to sleep in tomorrow, but then his gaze met Mr. Lee’s.

His boss’s eyes looked tired and lifeless.

Suddenly Jaehyun felt bad.

Should he really go home while his boss stayed here?

Working all alone.

Jaehyun nodded and left his boss’s office without a word, but instead of grabbing his belongings and heading out, he settled down at his desk again.

Through his computer he had access to the files Mr. Lee was working on right now.

He nodded to himself and opened one of the files.

If he started at the end, he could work his way towards Mr. Lee and they would meet in the middle with their revisions.

  
  


Two hours later the office was completely deserted, everyone had left for the weekend and Mr. Lee walked out of his office, ruffling his hair while yawning, his tie hanging loose, a mug in his hand to get new coffee.

He was taken aback to see Jaehyun at his desk.

"Mr. Jung, are you still here?", he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I—" Jaehyun coughed "I’m still working, I have a few of the pages for Monday ready already." He proudly grinned at his achievement.

"I told you to go home", Mr. Lee rubbed his eyes.

"I didn’t want to. You would’ve been all alone", Jaehyun admitted.

The black haired man stared at him for a moment, then he sighed: "It’s Friday and you have no better place to be?"

"It’s fine. You go and finish the last two pages and I get you a new coffee", Jaehyun got up from his place.

He reached for the cup in Mr. Lee's hand and then walked towards the kitchen, followed by the eyes of his boss.

  
  


Later that evening, when everything was finished and all the documents for Monday were ready, the two men put their coats on and headed to the elevator. 

At first they only stood next to each other in silence. It was a loaded silence, as if someone wanted to say something.

Until Mr. Lee cleared his throat: "You are not very professional, Mr. Jung."

Taken aback by the sudden directness of his boss Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and needed a moment to answer.

"Maybe I am not. But you are sometimes a bit harsh, bossman", Jaehyun looked at the other man with knitted brows.

"I— That wasn’t meant as an insult. It was only a statement.", Mr. Lee answered, "Look, Mr. Jung, you try really hard to make yourself popular here and I admire your ambition, but that is not necessary with me, stuff like that doesn’t affect me."

Jaehyun shook his head in confusion: "Trying to make myself popular? What do you mean?"

Mr. Lee sighed: "It really is okay, just let it be known it has no effect on me, so you don’t have to bring me special coffee, be overly nice to me or stay longer at work."

"You won’t believe me, when I say I did this because I actually wanted to, without any bad intentions, right?", Jaehyun folded his hands, looking at the indicator of the floor "I just like being nice to people…I know that sounds pathetic, but it puts me in a better mood."

His boss suddenly fell really silent.

Jaehyun glanced at him: "I’m here to make your life easier and help you. I hope you can accept me the way I am."

Mr. Lee still didn’t answer. He felt bad. But he felt too embarrassed to say something and he was surprised about his secretary talking back like that. Usually his employees only nodded intimidated and nothing more.

"I see", he mumbled.

The elevator finally reached ground level and they stepped out of it.

They crossed the lobby and were about to part ways outside.

Jaehyun needed to catch the subway and Mr. Lee’s car was waiting for him.

"Good night, Mr. Jung", his boss wished Jae as he pulled out his car keys.

"Just call me Jaehyun, bossman. I really hate Mr. Jung", Jae smiled.

Mr. Lee blinked a few times, again being caught off guard. "Good night to you too, Mr. Lee", Jaehyun half smiled at his boss, waved goodbye and walked away.

"Good night…Jaehyun", Mr. Lee finally managed to answer but his secretary was already too far to hear it.

_______________

The weekend went by in a rush. Jaehyun managed to meet some of his friends on Saturday and spent all of Sunday watching TV on the couch and before he knew what was happening, it was already Monday again.

  
  


Jae placed a bag and a cup on the conference table "Good morning bossman, I also got you something to eat today."

"Mr. Jung…", the black haired man paused "Jaehyun…" 

Out of reflex he wanted to say that there was no need to bring him special pastries to kiss his arse, but then he remembered Friday evening, remembered the other’s words and maybe that really hadn’t been a lie.

He sighed: "Thank you, but that wouldn’t have been necessary."

"Of course", Jaehyun grinned. He pulled himself a chair to the table, opened the bag and offered his boss a croissant: "Let’s have breakfast."

"We need to work", Mr. Lee objected.

"And we need food so we can work well", Jae bit into his own pastry.

"I already had breakfast."

"Bossman, c’mon."

Mr. Lee reluctantly took the croissant: "We have to eat fast. The meeting starts soon."

  
  


A few minutes later the room filled with other employees and Mr. Lee stood up, straightened his suit, ready for the usual Monday presentation.

He picked up his coffee, took a first sip and almost spit it out again.

"Not again", he whined "Jaehyun, I told I don’t like this sweet stuff"

Jaehyun’s dimples showed: "Why, isn’t it good?"

"No, you know why! Sugar!", now he eyed his secretary's coffee.

"What did you get yourself?"

"Iced latte", Jae took a sip.

"Give me that! Jaehyun give me yours", he jumped forward, but Jaehyun was faster.

He stood up and held the coffee over their heads, out of reach for his smaller boss: "No, mine."

"Jaehyun I swear to god, don’t make me climb on the table", Mr. Lee angrily warned.

All of that under the eyes of the other workers.

  
  


After the meeting was over, Yuta ran to Jaehyun’s side: "He called you by your first name?"

Jaehyun nodded: "Yah, I told him to. I like it better like this."

Yuta ogled him: "You two are already so familiar."

"I guess", Jae shrugged it off, picked up his folders and followed his boss up to the top floor.

_______________

In the evening Jaehyun walked into Mr. Lee's office: "Are you ready to leave, bossman?”

The man looked up, a pair of glasses sitting on his nose: "I still need to finish this and then I have one last conference call in an hour. You can go home, I don’t need your help anymore today."

Jaehyun snickered: "You wish. Can I bring you some coffee? And did you eat? I can make you something or order food."

His boss almost showed the shadow of a smile. He wanted to protest, but he knew that would be pointless, so he said: "I’m okay, but go order yourself something if you want to."

"Okidoki. I’m gonna check some of the data from today", Jaehyun shut the door behind him.

_______________

Taeyong stretched out, his call had just ended and it was finally time to go home.

He picked up his belongings and stepped outside. He hadn’t seen his secretary in a good while and was wondering if Jaehyun had decided to go home after all.

But Jaehyun’s desk wasn’t empty, the man had his head pillowed on his arms, his breath was steady and his eyes were closed.

He had fallen asleep.

Taeyong watched him sleeping calmly for a moment, Jaehyun’s face resting in a peaceful state. Then he reached out, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake: "Jaehyun, wake up."

The man grunted and squinted up at his boss.

"You fell asleep. We can leave now, I’m done", Taeyong informed his secretary.

Jaehyun got up with shaky legs: "Okay."

When they stepped outside into the cold air, Jaehyun looked around with tired eyes.

Taeyong watched him. Was he even able to go home on his own? What if he fell asleep on the subway again and missed his station?

And before he knew what he was doing, he heard himself say: "I’m driving you home."

  
  


Jaehyun was so tired, he didn’t even protest. 

His boss walked him over to his car and Jae heaved himself onto the passenger seat.

Mr. Lee entered the car on the other side: "Before you fall asleep again, tell me where you live."

Jaehyun mumbled his address and leaned his head against the cold window.

His mind was still clouded from sleep and he didn’t even fully take in the situation he was in.

When Mr. Lee started the car there was suddenly music blasting from the speakers, making Jaehyun jump into the air, waking him up fully.

"Ahhhh, my bad, forgot about the music", his boss hastily tried to turn down the volume.

Jaehyun turned his head to him, a huge smile on his face: "You listen to Queen?"

"Uh yeah?", Mr. Lee answered, his cheeks turning a little red.

Now the music was turned off.

"No, wait. Turn it back on! I love Queen!", Jaehyun demanded excitedly.

And then 

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out yeah

And floating around in ecstasy 

sounded through the car at a deafening volume.

"I love that song", Mr. Lee hummed and with that he started driving.

They spent the way to Jaehyun’s home listening to a Best Of album and Jaehyun couldn’t resist to sing along, even though his boss was sitting next to him.

When Mr. Lee glanced over at him, he suddenly realized that the other’s energy reminded him of that of a Golden Retriever and it made him feel weirdly warm on the inside.

When they arrived at Jaehyun’s address, he turned to his boss: "Thank you, Mr. Lee."

There was a glimmer in his eyes, one that could only be created when listening to really good music.

"See you tomorrow!", then he slipped off the seat and waved his boss goodbye.

While driving home, Taeyong noticed a small smile that creeped on his face.

_____________

The next day it was raining so heavily all day, that everyone in the office arrived drenched and as soon as one stepped foot outside the building their clothes were soaked again.

The rain didn’t stop all day. 

A curtain of rain hanging over Seoul, making other buildings further away look blurry.

That day Jaehyun and his boss left the office on time with the others.

When they found themselves in front of the glass walls in the entrance hall, Mr. Lee threw his secretary a glance: "How are you getting home?"

"Subway", Jaehyun sighed while he was still watching the rain falling in heavy thick drops.

"My car is right there", his boss pointed outside "I better drive you again, before you get drenched on your way to the station and get sick because of that. I need you to stay healthy."

"Okay, but we listen to Queen again!", Jaehyun grinned.

"Whatever", Mr. Lee sighed, waving to the other to follow him.

  
  


The next day the two of them found themselves back in the car again for the third time. This time there was no particular reason, Jaehyun had just followed Mr. Lee and stood beside the car, until the black haired man had let down the window: "Cmon, get in. I’m tired, I wanna go home."

Now Jaehyun pulled out a bag of Sweet Potato Cubes on the passenger seat, earning himself a surprised gasp from his boss: "I love those."

"I know, how could I not know? You keep them hidden in your drawers, but you always carry them around and eat them", Jae chuckled "Literally always."

"They are my stress snacks, okay?", his boss defended himself.

"I get it, they are delicious", Jae threw one cube into his mouth.

The next second he had a hand in front of his nose: "Please give me some."

The driving man almost sounded whiny.

"Why? Are you stressed?", Jaehyun chewed on the sweet potato.

"I’m always stressed, Jaehyun!", his boss snorted.

"Okay, say ahh", Jae took a cube out of the bag. 

But instead of dropping it in his boss’s hand, he reached over and carefully put the piece between the other’s lips.

Mr. Lee was so surprised, he almost spit it out again, but he was able to hold himself back.

He sighed happily with the taste of his favourite snack on his tongue.

Jaehyun leaned back with a smile, the next cube already between his fingers to feed it to the other and if he wasn’t completely mistaken, there was a soft red tinting Mr. Lee’s face.

When the car stopped in Jaehyun’s street, he put the bag of Sweet Potato Cubes in the glovebox. "For tomorrow’s drive, don’t eat them just yet!", he jokingly warned his boss.

"Good Night, Mr. Lee. Thanks for driving me home again", Jae had already opened the car door, when the other man stopped him.

"Wait, Jaehyun. One thing. Let’s make it even: Just say Taeyong, from now on. But not in front of the colleagues!", he brushed through his black hair.

"Who is Taeyong?", Jae tilted his head.

"Me, silly", his boss frowned.

Jaehyun started grinning: "Oh right, okay. Bossman Taeyong. See you tomorrow morning!"

With that he left the car.

  
  


After that evening it was like an unspoken routine that Taeyong would drive Jaehyun home every day.

It actually took Taeyong another week to get used to his secretary calling him by his first name now.

It was the first time he had offered someone from the office that wasn’t one of the chairmans of the company to call him Taeyong.

But he had felt weird with using the other’s first name, but not the other way around. 

This isn’t very professional, that though wouldn’t leave his head.

However the moment he heard his secretary calling his name in a low voice, so no one would hear him, it somehow made him feel good inside.

Happy almost.

  
  
  


On his fourth Friday in the office, Jaehyun got invited by his colleagues to go out together. A little celebration on his one month there.

Yuta, Jeno and Xiaojun and a few others were waiting for him by the elevator, when he walked over to the boss’s office.

Jaehyun carefully pushed the door open: "Taeyong, is it okay if I leave now?"

The other man moved his eyes from his computer screen over to where Jae was standing: "Oh, sure. Are you not leaving with me today? Who’s gonna drive you home?"

"The others are taking me to a karaoke bar, we are gonna make ourselves a nice evening" Jae stopped for a moment "Do you wanna come too?"

"Ahh, no no", his boss made a gesture of refusal "I don’t do stuff like that. But have fun."

He turned back to his work.

"Alright", Jaehyun was a little disappointed.

But he quickly forgot his disappointment, when their group reached the place where Jeno had booked a room. It was a big space, with a giant TV on the wall, multiple microphones, their own little bar and toilet and a phone so they could order food from the kitchen. The lights were blue and violet, giving the whole room an airy feel.

A few bottles of Soju and beer later Yuta was singing his heart out to Let It Go. One of their colleagues being his victim, around which he twirled around, brushed over his cheeks and interrupted his singing to let out drunken giggles.

Jaehyun sat at the little bar, a Tequila Sunrise in front of him, the ice cubs swimming in it already melting as he watched Yuta’s little show.

He had his phone in his hands, turning it around and around between his fingers, while he was thinking about something.

Then, without hesitating, he unlocked it and clicked a number.

"Hello, Jaehyun?", Taeyong’s voice on the other end asked.

"Hi bossman", Jae smiled to himself "Are you still in the office?"

"Yes why?", there was rustling of paper in the line.

"Can you pick me up?", Jaehyun mumbled, ruffling his brown hair.

Taeyong’s end suddenly fell silent.

Jaehyun watched a drop of water slide down on the outside of his glass, waiting for an answer.

After a moment he still got no answer, so he repeated his question: "Can you? I’m a bit drunk and I don’t feel so good."

His boss coughed in his phone: "Uh…uh where exactly are you?"

"Pacific Room Club and Karaoke, room 7. See you in a bit", Jaehyun quickly hung up, leaned back and took a sip of his cocktail.

Half an hour later the door to their room opened, Jungwoo who was howling to My Heart Will Go On almost dropped his mic, when he saw who walked in.

"What is the boss doing here?"

"Did someone invite him?"

"How did he find us?"

"Why is he here?"

The voice of the others whispered all together.

Mr. Lee didn’t not spare them a glance, instead he instantly eyed the one man he was looking for at the bar and walked right up to him.

"You are crossing a line, Jaehyun", he grumbled.

Angry he flashed his eyes at the other: "I am your boss and you have the audacity to summon me here to drive you home? I am not your personal shuttle service."

Jaehyun looked down on his boss’s finger that was poking against his chest and then back up. The black haired man was fuming.

"Taeyong", Jaehyun laughed, laughed right into the others face "You are here. Sing with me, yeah?"

"What?" Taeyong had time to ask baffled and then he already got pulled by the arm.

Jaehyun shoved a microphone against his chest and gave him a smile of encouragement.

"No, I don’t sing", he held the mic away from him.

"Don’t worry, it will be fun", his secretary promised him.

"Which song do you wanna sing?", Jae turned to the screen.

Suddenly Taeyong realized that every person in the room was starring at him.

He broke out in a cold sweat, his mouth hanging open, helplessly trying to maneuver himself out of the situation, without making a scene.

"How about I’m Gonna Be by The Proclaimers?", Jaehyun asked "Or Like A Virgin by Madonna?"

Taeyong’s face got flaming red: "No."

He placed the microphone on the table in the middle of the room: "I said I don’t sing."

Then he hurriedly walked over to the door and left the karaoke room.

When Taeyong stepped out on the streets, he breathed in the cold air, trying to calm himself down.

All of a sudden he heard someone calling his name, Jaehyun came to a halt next to him, panting, his jacket hanging over his arm.

"Where are you going?", he asked, still gasping for air.

"Home", Taeyong grunted. "Why did you have to embarrass me like that?", he now turned to look at Jaehyun.

His secretary made big eyes: "Embarrass you? No, I wanted you take participate in the office get-together, that’s all. I thought it would be fun. You and your employees are not very close, I wanted you to help with that and drinking and singing together usual is a good plan. Also I just like it when you are around."

"You—" Taeyong took a deep breath "Only because you and me are on a friendly basis now, doesn’t mean I want that with those people too."

"Oh…", Jae scratched his head.

"Just go back, after all it’s your party", Taeyong turned to leave.

"I’m actually tired, I think I should go home", Jaehyun sighed.

His boss glanced at him from the corner of his eye as they slowly started walking next to each other: "Didn’t you say you were drunk?"

"Oh I am", Jaehyun bursted out laughing.

Taeyong huffed, interlacing his fingers behind his back.

They stopped in front of Taeyong’s car, both unsure what to say or do next.

"Thank you for your effort, but you don’t even have to try. I know the others don’t like me. It’s fine", Taeyong lowered his eyes to the ground.

That was only half true. Especially in the beginning the dismissive attitude towards him had hurt, years later it was still uncomfortable for him, but Taeyong didn’t let it get to him anymore.

"They don’t like me, because my dad made me the CEO while I was still so young. They think I don’t deserve it, because I never worked for it, i got born into it", Taeyong mumbled, before he nervously looked up at Jaehyun. He had never told anyone about this before.

"I don’t think they hate you—", Jae started, but got interrupted by his boss. "They do hate me. I overheard them talking in the lunchroom one day. They think I’m a pompous snob, who never worked hard a day in his life."

"But you do work hard, you work the hardest of them all. Have they never seen you staying longer?", Jae shook his head in disapproval.

"Even if they did, they don’t care anymore. As I said, nobody in the office likes me", Tae shrugged.

"Well, I like you and I’m in the office, so that makes one", Jae’s eyes were a bit glassy now and he smiled a dorky smile, that put his dimples on full display 

"Well and fuck they if they really don’t like you, they are stupid."

"You don’t have to be nice, I’ll drive you home anyways", Tae unlocked the car.

"You know I’m always nice, bossman", Jaehyun winked and got into the car.

_________________

The weekend went by like any other and even the start of the new week was nothing special. The days turned into a blur and before they knew it, the week was already halfway through.

It was Wednesday, right before lunchtime, when Jaehyun walked into his boss’s office, a phone jammed between his shoulder and his ear, his arms holding a stack of files.

"Yeah, I understand. Okay, I will put it in his calendar. Sure, goodbye", Jaehyun dropped the files on Taeyong’s desk and hung up the phone.

"Bossman", he greeted the black haired man.

"Yes Jaehyun?", Taeyong raised an eyebrow, awaiting some sort of appointment update from his secretary.

Instead the other man leaned against his desk and said: "It’s lunchtime."

"And? What about it? Go eat", Tae tilted his head a little.

"It came to my attention, that you are here when I leave for lunch and you are here when I come back from lunch and that every single day. So I wondered what you eat and when. I checked your drawer in the kitchen and there is literally nothing there. All I found were some dust bunnies. You don’t have any food in here, expected from your Sweet Potato Cubes and I conclude from that, that you just don’t eat", now Jaehyun walked over to were his boss had hung up his coat and took it off the hook

"Let’s go get lunch together, I know a delicious place not far from here."

"Jaehyun, I have so much to do", Taeyong held up the papers in front of him.

"My job is to look after you", Jaehyun said.

"Your job is to help me with work."

"And that includes, taking care of you. You can’t work properly, when you are hungry. I told you that before", Jaehyun held out Taeyong’s coat.

"Let’s go. You know you can’t get rid of me", Jae grinned confidently.

His boss scowled, but then got up, accepting his fate reluctantly.

"I should fire you", he grunted.

"And with what justification?", Jaehyun held the office’s door open for the smaller one.

"Because you are annoying sometimes", Taeyong trudged past him through the door.

  
  


The "delicious place" Jaehyun had talked about, turned out to be a Takoyaki booth at the side of the road.

The octopus balls were still smoking hot when Jaehyun and Taeyong sat down on one of the benches, that belonged to the booth.

The black haired man starred at their food: "Jaehyun, why did you get so much of the hot sauce?"

"Ah, because I love it", excitedly he picked up one of the balls and took a bite from it.

At first he was chewing happily but a millisecond later, his face got red and he started coughing. "Why is it so spicy today?", he leaned forward with tears in his eyes, the sauce was burning his mouth. It was way spicier than usual. Jaehyun tried his best to keep it together in front of his boss, but the flames on his tongue were not letting him.

Blindly he felt for his coke can, quickly taking a sip, hoping that would help.

Jaehyun was busy with fighting the urge to spit out the food in his mouth, when he heard an unfamiliar noise from the right.

He looked up and even though his eyes were brimming with tears, he saw that Taeyong’s lips were curled up, showing his teeth, his eyebrows were raised and his shoulders were shaking. Taeyong was laughing.

For the first time since Jaehyun had started working for him, he was his boss laughing.

The burning in his mouth was almost forgotten, so unexpected was Taeyong’s laugh.

"I-I’m sorry, but your face is so red and they way y-you…", Tae started laughing again.

Jaehyun wiped the tears from his eyes away and sat up straight, looking at his boss.

Now Taeyong stopped, pressing his lips together, his eyes wide: "Sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed about you."

"Do that again", Jaehyun still stared at the man next to him.

"Do what again?"

"Laugh, smile, whatever that do it again."

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably: "Why should I?"

"Because you have such a beautiful smile and I have never seen it before", Jaehyun forgot who he was talking to.

In this moment that wasn’t his boss sitting next to him, but a shy man, that now bit his lip while he tried to hide how the others words affected him.

"Eat you octopus balls", he mumbled without looking at Jae.

No word about "going too far" or "crossing a line", Taeyong was simply too distracted thinking that Jaehyun liked his smile.

The two of them returned to the office a little later. They got a view looks from the other workers, but Jaehyun didn’t care and Taeyong didn’t realize, still too busy with thinking.

  
  


The next day Taeyong hurried to finish his documents right before lunchtime. Jaehyun was a creature of habit, once he started doing something, he continued with it. Just like he walked to his boss’s car with him every evening, knowing Taeyong would drive him home again. Their car drives had turned into cozy little hang outs, Jaehyun always brought snack with him and Taeyong made sure they had the right music and then they talked. It was a good way to get to know each other off from work, Taeyong hadn’t told Jaehyun, but he barely had friends and the few he had were mostly too busy and so every evening Taeyong came home, ate something, watched tv and then went to sleep, only to get up the next morning to go to work again. Nothing special happened in his life, even his weekends he mostly spend alone. So he enjoyed the car rides with his secretary a lot, it was nice having someone to talk to.

Another thing Jaehyun was still doing, was bringing him anything but black coffee in the morning anymore and Taeyong slowly grew to like the different sugary drinks.

So he was sure Jaehyun would take him to lunch today again, like yesterday.

Five minutes before lunchtime he sat at his desk, hands folded, waiting for the door to open.

Ten minutes went by and still no Jaehyun.

Tae played with his fingers, starring out of the window.

Maybe Jaehyun went to eat with his colleagues instead or did Taeyong misread the time and it wasn’t even time to eat yet?

Just when Taeyong thought about starting to work again the door bursted open and Jaehyun stumbled in. Balancing two bags and two cans of lemonade on top of each other.

He placed everything on the table and Taeyong stared at the mountain: "What is that?"

"I got up early today and made us lunchboxes", Jaehyun said happily. He opened the carrier bags and pulled out two boxes.

"No Takoyaki today?", Tae asked.

"No, thank you, that melted my face of yesterday", the brown haired one squinted his eyes.

He shoved one box over the table and pulled himself a chair to the desk, so he could sit at the table.

Taeyong looked at his box, there were three container stacked on top of each other, when he opened the first one he saw that it was filled with rice. The second container underneath was filled with Osam-Bulgogi and the smell of the meat made his mouth water. In the last container were three smaller compartments, one filled with tomatoes, one filled with Sigeumchi-Namul, a dish made with spinach and seasoning and one filled with Gyeran-Mari, egg rolls with vegetables.

"Aaaaaand peach lemonade", Jaehyun handed his boss one of the cans. 

"You made all of that for me?", Tae asked baffled.

"Yes", Jae nodded eagerly.

Taeyong lifted his hand and a sift smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you, Jaehyun", his eyes round and sparkling.

Jaehyun raised his arm and clenched his hand over his chest, making a face as if he had felt a sudden pain in his chest: "Ah so cute."

"I like the happy Taeyong, work-Taeyong is okay too, but happy not-working Taeyong is the best", he declared and took a seat at the desk.

"Eat well, Taeyong!", he said, before shoving some of the egg rolls into his mouth.

Again the black haired man was taken by surprise by the other’s words, he could only nod and proceed to eat in silence.

  
  


That evening when they were in the car on the way to Jaehyun’s apartment, he was unusually quiet.

Taeyong tried to hold a proper conversation, asking him, what he had planned for the weekend, but Jaehyun only answered in short sentences, looking out of the window and leaning his head against the glass.

After a while Taeyong got no answer at all and when he looked over he saw, that Jaehyun had fallen asleep. He had been so tired from getting up early and preparing their lunch, that his tiredness got to him now, after a long day of work.

Taeyong parked his car right outside the others apartment. He had to wake the sleeping man up, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He watched Jaehyun’s lashed resting on his cheeks, those cheeks that looked so soft. Taeyong had felt the urge to squish them more than once, they were probably as soft and bouncy as mochis.

His light brown hair was a bit ruffled, a few strands standing up into the air. 

And Jaehyun’s rosy, plump lips were opened a bit, soft breathing sound leaving his mouth.

While he was watching the sleeping man, Taeyong’s heart suddenly did a thing. It jumped.

He flinched at that and got ripped out of his dreamy state. He shook his head:  _ What are you thinking, Taeyong?! _

Then he gently woke Jaehyun up, bid him goodbye and drove off as soon as he had left the vehicle.

Taeyong caught himself multiple times, thinking of that pair of lips that evening and he tried to imagine how soft exactly they probably were. Only to be shocked by himself, when he realized what he was thinking about.

That was not good. He couldn’t develop serious feelings for his secretary.

He had to admit, he had already realized how pretty Jaehyun was and that he somehow liked him a bit too much, but that couldn’t get more intense.

First off all that was the worst cliche ever and second off all it was against all his principles.

This had to end.

_____________

The following day was a Friday. Jaehyun walked into the office, a smile on his face, said Good Morning to his co-workers, dropped his belongings at his desk and then walked into his boss’s office. 

"Good morning, bossman", he placed an Iced White Mocha in front of Taeyong.

The other man did not look up to him once, did not spare him a glance.

Only mumbled a "Thank You" and kept on reading his papers.

Jaehyun waited for a second, then he turned around and left. His boss was busy, even though he had never not even said hello to him.

Half an hour later, Jaehyun was just typing away on his computer, his boss came up to his desk.

He placed the coffee Jae had brought him earlier on the desk: "It’s winter. I don’t think it’s the right season for an iced drink. I already feel like I caught a cold. Do you wanna drink it?"

Contritely he gave his secretary and then lowered his eyes, before he walked away again.

Jaehyun frowned. Something was not right today. 

His guess got confirmed in the evening. The two of them left the building together again. His boss had been tight-lipped the whole day already and it had been a bit weird between them. Taeyong even had let him know, that he wanted to eat lunch on his own.

However Jaehyun expected to be everything the same with their car ride, but as he followed the other man to his car a cap pulled up next to him.

"That’s for you, I’m sorry I cannot drive you home today, but I need to go somewhere. Have a nice weekend, Jaehyun", Taeyong said, as he pointed at the cap.

So Jaehyun took the cap, dumbfounded looking out of the cap window, until he got home.

Never before had his boss so openly pushed him away.

Jaehyun spend almost the whole weekend brooding over the last few days, trying to remember if he had done anything wrong to cause his boss being angry at him.

While Taeyong spend his weekend cussing himself because he had been so cold to Jaehyun. He granted himself to feel a little better, because he called a cap for the other, instead of abandoning him in the cold. It had still felt absolutely terrible. Jaehyun had looked like a lost puppy.

Even though that was exactly his plan, keeping Jae at a distance to restore a professional work relationship with him. The last few weeks the two of them had gotten too close, closer than Taeyong should’ve ever allowed. 

He refused to accepted the feeling, that the two of them were already way past the point, were his plan to approach Jaehyun as his secretary and as that only would actually work. 

He pulled it off, for a whole of three days.

Monday - They barely talked, even though Jaehyun tried to build a conversation a few times, but Taeyong was able to ignore any private talk and in the evening he called a cap for Jaehyun again. Taeyong wasn’t a monster.

Tuesday - Taeyong called Jaehyun "Mr. Jung" again, which gained him an expression of terror from said Mr. Jung.

Wednesday - The hardest day until now. Jaehyun came into the office with lunch for them only find his already eating boss at his desk. He got sent away again and left the room with sagging shoulders and a pout on his lips. For that Taeyong hated himself the most. Making a face in misery he slammed his head on the tabletop. His heart was aching.

Thursday - The fourth day. Everything went good at first, unexpectedly smoothly actually. Jaehyun didn’t even try to make conversation with him and he didn’t show up for lunch either. Taeyong would be lying, if he would said he wasn’t a tad worried. 

Maybe Jaehyun was fed up with him after all, which would mean his plan had worked, but why did Taeyong hate that thought so much?

However right after lunch it knocked on his door. it was Jaehyun. Taeyong sighed a little relief when he saw the smile on his face. Looked like his secretary didn’t hate him…yet.

Then Taeyong saw, what Jaehyun held in his arms. His breath hitched. Roses.

A giant bouquet of bright orange roses.

"For you", the brown haired man had already put the flowers in a vase and now placed that on his boss’s desk.

"I hope, they do something for you", he smiled a crooked smile.

Taeyong starred at the roses for a good half an hour, before he frantically turned to his computer.

He typed into the search bar: "Orange Roses Meaning" and pressed Search.

_ Represent Desire, Enthusiasm and Passion _

_ Desire _

_ Desire, Enthusiasm, Creativity and Fascination _

_ Desire and Pride _

Desire??? Taeyong took a deep breath.

And Jaehyun had said  _ "I hope, they do something for you" _

Do what for him? Make him go crazy over the colour of a flower?

He leaned back in his chair, not sure how he should react to this.

He adjusted his tie, feeling a little tense.

Usually he wasn’t someone who would interpret something into the colour of flowers, but in his current situation his mind played tricks on him.

Why did Jaehyun get him flowers anyway? That wasn’t very appropriate.

He grunted frustrated. 

Piercing the roses with his stares.

Taeyong waited until the evening, until everyone had left. Then he grabbed the vase, stomped to Jaehyun and banged it on his desk. 

A whole afternoon he had spent with his thoughts on the roses. 

Why Jaehyun had given them to him, what the colour meant, if it really meant anything?

And a lot of: Why why why?

Now he was a wreck, his nerves frayed.

He needed an answer, he couldn’t go home like this and sleep peacefully.

"What do these mean?"

Jaehyun was visibility confused: "What?"

"What do they mean? Why roses? Why orange roses? Why flowers? I googled the colour and I don’t understand?", his boss talked fast, wildly gesturing with his hands.

"Woha, calm down Taeyong", Jae tried to calm him down. "I got you flowers because your office is so colourless and it seems like you don’t have a good week. You are grumpy and barely talk and you avoid me. So I figured you are stressed and I got you some flowers to cheer you up. Orange roses, because I think they are pretty", Jaehyun explained. He leaned forward to smell on of the flowers and raised an eyebrow: "Why? What did you think my intentions were?"

"I— Nothing", Taeyong stuttered. All of a sudden he realized how foolish he behaved.

With a vacant expression he dragged his feet back inside his office.

"You can go home, if you want to", he told his secretary with wavering voice, before he closed the door behind him.

Inside he leaned against the door, letting out a deep breath.

What was wrong with him, that a bouquet of flowers could unhinge him like this.

Deep down he knew it. He knew that his secretary had already stolen half his heart and was currently getting ready to steal the second half as well. 

But he couldn’t admit that yet.

However that was exactly the reason, why he opened his door again, only so much he could look at Jaehyun and say: "Hey you."

Jae looked up.

"I’m really not having the best week, but I should let that get to me and be mean to you. Let me treat you to some food on Saturday as an apology", Taeyong mumbled. he sounded like a boy in school, that had to admit he forgot to do his homework, rueful.

"I would love that", Jaehyun gave him the biggest dimple smile ever and Tae nodded, feeling a little light. Then he slowly closed his door again, not breaking eye contact with his secretary until the door snapped shut.

Did he really just ask Jaehyun on a date?

No it wasn’t a date. Only an apology dinner. Yeah…exactly.

___________

The next day went by faster than any other day before, much to Taeyong’s disliking. He was nervous.

He hadn’t taken Jaehyun the last two days either and there was this weird tension between them, but maybe that was only Taeyong.

On Saturday he texted Jaehyun the address of the restaurant were he had booked a table. It was one of his favourite places and it was a bit more on the pricier side, but that was okay for him, he just wondered if he was overdoing it a little bit.

He didn’t want to scare Jaehyun away.

All of this overthinking lead to him being very on edge when he turned up at the address he had sent Jae.

He was 10 minutes early, standing on the sidewalk, feeling a little lost in his suit and bowtie.

And then he saw a tall figure walking towards him and his heart skipped a beat once more and a smile appeared on his lips. This evening was the dumbest thing he had ever done. Instead of following his plan, he had tricked himself into falling even more for Jaehyun.

Even though his face quickly dropped when he saw what Jaehyun was wearing: a hoodie, a ripped jeans and sneakers.

"Hi", he greeted Taeyong once he reached them.

"Hello, uh, what are you wearing?", Tae looked concerned.

"What do you mean? I googled the address and it said there are many street food booths down the road. I thought we would be going there?", the taller man was confused.

"Actually", Taeyong pointed at the restaurant behind him "We have a table reserved for us here."

"Oh…"

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment, until Taeyong said: "But uh…street food sounds very good too!"

He knew they would never get into that restaurant with Jaehyun wearing casual clothing.

"Really?", Jae felt embarrassed.

"Yes, sure. But we better don’t get Takoyaki", Tae grinned.

"Will you ever stop teasing me with that story?", the taller one sighed.

"Nope", Tae shook his head.

"Okay, whatever makes you smile at me like that is okay for me", Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

Taeyong instantly blushed. This was not a date.

"I know I’m used to seeing you in a suit, but today is kinda special and the bowtie is cute. You look very good today, Taeyong. Did you do that for me?", Jaehyun asked in a low voice.

He was flirting, right? Okay, maybe this was a date.

  
  


Later that evening they had filled their stomachs with a variety of food. Taeyong had felt absolutely out of place in his suit, sitting on a small bench, chewing on the best Fried Chicken he ever had.

After the food, Jaehyun had suggested that they could take a little walk along the Han River. That was the first time they properly talked this week and Taeyong painfully became aware of how much he had missed talking to Jaehyun the last few days. Even though he had initiated taking on step back from Jae a week ago, he now knew that had been a mistake. 

When their hands shortly brushed against each other while walking, he almost had enough courage to take Jaehyun’s hand, but then he discarded the idea, due to a lack of confidence.

They walked back to Taeyong’s car. The black haired one fumbled with his keys, he wanted to say something. Actually he wanted to say a lot, but there was one thing he wanted to tell the other since a while now.

"I’m sorry for thinking that you were only so friendly and caring to me to brownnose me in the beginning. That was a really wrong impression I had of you", Taeyong started chewing on his lip.

"Do you know you drank my coffee on my first day? That coffee to go I brought with me?", Jaehyun laughed.

"No, I didn’t", Taeyong made big eyes, he was speechless.

"Yes you did."

"Oh damn, sorry. I’m such an idiot sometimes", Tae buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"You don’t have to apologize. It was funny", Jaehyun chuckled. He now sounded oddly close and in the next second he wrapped his arms around the smaller one, pulling him in a hug. Tae stiffened under the touch at first, but then he sighed and let himself melt into the hug, snuggled against Jaehyun chest and savoured the moment to the fullest.

He felt small and secure in this hug, he loved the way Jaehyun had his arms fully wrapped around him, Jae face resting against his own head.

Both of them let out a sight when they moved away from each other. 

Jaehyun’s heart, that had been out of control the whole evening already, now did a backflip. He knew what he wanted to do, planned to do, imagined to do, since the moment Taeyong had asked him to go eat with him on Thursday.

He leaned closer to Taeyong again, noticing how the smaller one stiffened again. He went past his lips, pausing next to his face for a second, giving Taeyong time to pull back and then he placed a featherlight kiss on the others cheek.

He whispered a "Good night and thank you for today" in his ear and took a step back. He watched Taeyong’s face turning pink and smiled, the man looked adorable with rosy cheeks.

"Good night, Jaehyun", Tae sounded breathless as if he had just run up a flight of stairs.

______________

Taeyong was walking on clouds, he felt like he was floating when he left his apartment on Monday.

Jaehyun had texted him Good Morning on Sunday, had texted him all day and had said Good Night in the evening, besides that he still felt like his cheek was marked where Jaehyun had kissed it. He had checked it a few times in the mirrors and there was nothing to see on his skin, but he could feel it.

Taeyong knew he behaved like a lovestoned teenager, but that was all Jaehyun’s fault.

On his drive to work he pulled over to get coffee. Jaehyun would probably bring coffee to work too, but for once, he wanted to buy coffee for the other one too. Plus he needed new Sweet Potato Cubes.

The store was packed with teenagers that wanted to get hot chocolates, college students, that still looked half asleep without their first dose of caffeine and other office workers in suits, looking like Taeyong. 

He waited in line, reading the board with the different beverages and when it was his turn to order he looked at the person behind the counter a little clueless. "Uh...I would like two fun coffees, what could you recommend?", he asked overwhelmed by the menu.

"Excuse me Sir?", the barista frowned.

"Well…you know…fun coffee. Coffee with fun, Jaehyun calls it that at least", Taeyong tried to explain. 

"Oh", realization appeared on the other’s face "I’m sorry, but we don’t sell THAT kind of stuff here."

"Wha— oh my god, I don’t want any drugs. Just coffee with sugar in it. A lot of sugar", Taeyong laughed.

The man looked relieved while he recommended Taeyong some drinks.

"And can you add a little something on top of one of them, please?", he asked after he had ordered something.

  
  


When he placed the drink in front of Jaehyun in the conference room he couldn’t stop smiling. He heard some of the people in the room gasping at the sight of their boss smiling, but he deliberately ignored them. "Sorry I’m a little late, but I got something for you", he almost winked at Jaehyun, but was able to hold himself back. That would’ve been a bit too much.

"Ah, Taey— I mean, Mr. Lee", Jae glanced at his colleagues "Now we each have two coffees and that is no—" Jaehyun had taken the lid off the cup he had gotten from his boss, while he was talking and now he slammed it shut again.

His eyes wandered to Taeyong and his ears were suddenly flaming red. It was the first time Taeyong saw him actually flustered and it was adorable.

Under the lid was only a pink heart drawn on the coffee, nothing scandalous, but it was enough to sent Jaehyun in a state of pleasant absentmindedness for the whole meeting.

He took no notes and Taeyong would scold him for that later, but he couldn’t care less right now.

  
  


The day was busy, Monday’s always were the worst days and besides from a few longing glances at each other, they weren’t able to talk the whole day.

And at lunch both of them fell silent, too shy to speak up.

When the day came to an end, Taeyong turned his computer off early, put his coat on and walked up to his secretary’s desk. "Let me drive you home today", with the hands in his pockets he blinked at the taller man.

"Oh yay", Jaehyun immediately got ready and walked behind Taeyong to the elevators.

In the car they listened to music again, as always.

But the first 10 minutes it was only accompanied by silence, until Jaehyun finally found the courage to speak.

"Taeyong, can I ask you something", he nervously shifted in his seat.

Tae turned the music down, a sign for him to speak.

"The heart on my coffee today and the way you smile at me and Saturday…was that a date?"

Taeyong flinched so hard, he nearly swerved into the other lane.

"Uh", he cleared his throat "O-only if you want it to be one."

Jaehyun looked over at him, but he didn’t answer.

Taeyong took his courage in both hands: "Okay look Jaehyun, I— Let me get straight to the point."

"Don’t you wanna pull over so we can calmly talk face to face?", Jaehyun interrupted him.

"No and you know why? Because I can not do this when I look at you. I could’ve said something at lunch, I could’ve said something when we were in the elevator, but I’m talking now, so I can look at the road and not at you, because then I always get nervous and forget what I wanted to say", Taeyong took a deep breath.

"I know this is not very professional. I am your boss and you are my secretary and this breaks all my rules I ever had, but I like you. I like you a lot and more than I probably should. You make my heart race and you make me smile and you give me this odd warm feeling on the inside and all of that just by being you. I love all those things way too much to just ignore them, but I’m not 100% sure, how you think about this and yeah…", after he had poured out his heart he quickly pressed his lips together. 

Suddenly the car was filled with laughter and Taeyong’s blood froze. Was Jaehyun laughing about him and his stupid little confession?

But instead of making fun of him, Jaehyun turned to the smaller one: "Do you really think I got you roses only because? Do you really think I would’ve given you a goodbye kiss on Saturday if I had no feelings for you? Do you really think I would make us lunchboxes if you were only my boss? And do you really think I stay every day as long as you at work because I love working so much? 

No, Taeyong, I care about you and I’m not sure when it started but I would probably stay a whole weekend in the office with you, if you if you had to. I would even eat spicy octopus balls again if that would make you smile. I like you too and I can’t believe you even question that."

The car stopped at a red light and Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun, his eyes shimmering with upcoming tears. "Stop, don’t cry. You really have no idea how cute you look right now", Jaehyun cooed.

And before the brown haired man knew what was happening, Taeyong had leaned over, pulled him by the nape and kissed him.

Jaehyun’s hair between Taeyong’s fingers was soft and the lips on his own lips warm and addicting. 

He had his eyes closed, fully drowning in the moment, while Jaehyun grabbed his arm and pulled him as close as the car allowed him to. 

When Taeyong pulled back to see if the traffic light was already green, he gasped for air. Jaehyun was the same, breathless he leaned back. He tried not to steal another kiss for the rest of the drive, instead he reached for Taeyong’s hand and held it until they arrived at Jaehyun’s home and that made Tae even more blush than before.

As soon as the car stopped, Taeyong turned it off, unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the centre console onto Jaehyun’s lap.

Jaehyun was already desperately searching for the other’s lips again and as soon as he had Taeyong on top of him, he pulled him closer.

Their mouths found each other again and for a good while that was all they were busy with, until Jaehyun strayed away from the other’s lips, kissing his way along Taeyong’s jawline and further down his neck. 

"Just for clarification, I definitely want Saturday to be date and I want many more with you", he mumbled against Taeyong’s neck. Then he found his way back up to reconnect theirs lips.

When Taeyong pulled back to catch his breath for a moment, Jaehyun smirked: "Also maybe I did indeed look up orange roses and what they symbolize."

_ Desire _

"Shut up, oh my god", Taeyong slapped his arm and laughed

He leaned his forehead against Jaehyuns and sighed: "I really don’t know how we should explain this at work."

"It’s none of their business", Jaehyun said and gently stroked the side of Taeyong’s face.

He stole another small kiss and asked: "Do you wanna come inside with me, before you leave? Or do you wanna eat some ramen before you go?"

Taeyong turned flaming red: "I don’t know about the ramen yet, but coming inside sounds nice. Cuddling and stuff."

"Mhm, loads of cuddling", Jaehyun grinned.

"God, this is so not professional", Taeyong groaned.

"Not really, bossman", Jaehyun chuckled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Thank you to the person, that submitted this prompt and a big thank you to the mods, who organized this ficfest! It was so much fun.
> 
> See you next year, jaeyongist’s <3


End file.
